The embodiments herein relate generally to skin care, and more particularly, to an antimicrobial skin cream.
The skin is the largest organ in the body, covering the surface of the human body and serving as the first line of defense in protecting the human from invasion of foreign pathogens and external injuries. In terms of wound healing, a human has the ability to self-heal a small area. However, when a person has a large area wound or poor skin restoration ability, such as those affected by diabetes, psoriasis, or leprosy, the individual may be unable to self-heal adequately, which can lead to infection.
Therefore, what is needed is a skin cream designed to improve tissue regeneration, particularly when treating skin lesions, wounds, burns, and Buruli ulcers while simultaneously having cosmetic applications as well.